haruharu
by arisa maharani
Summary: "Mari kita pergi hyung, kita akan memulai hidup baru, nama baru dan rumah yang baru. Ayo pergi, Hyung... aku sungguh tak tahan," ujar Kyu sesenggukan. Siwon hyung ikut menangis dalam diam.  Wonkyu fanfic, siwon vampire, kyu vampire hunter. comeback ff 하린


__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya

Ide vampire dari

Cast : Choi Siwon– main chara

Cho Kyuhyun - main chara (fb: icha elf-sparkyu cho kyuhyun, admin bfei)

Park Jung Soo as Leeteuk – supported cast

Shim Changmin– supported cast

Kim Young Woon as Kangin – supported cast

Tan Hangeng – supported cast

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : angst, a bit romance,

Author's note : fail inside fail outside (iklan-_-)

Kuelus wajah pucatnya yang mencoba tersenyum padaku, kedua tangannya mengaduk secangkir espresso yang masih mengepul panas. Aku tersenyum miris padanya.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo? Apa 'anemia'-hyung kambuh lagi?" tanyaku melembut padanya. Aku tahu ia takkan meminum atau bahkan mampu untuk menyeruput setetes espresso kesukaannya. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum paksanya membuatku ingin menangis.

"Minumlah darahku, tak apa-apa," tawarku padanya, matanya membelalak kaget lalu sedetik kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aniyo! Aku masih kuat, Cho Kyuhyun!" tolaknya bersikeras. Tangannya sontak membanting cangkir lalu mulai beranjak pergi dari rumah kecil tempat kami bertemu secara rahasia. Namun baru beberapa langkah yang ia ambil, ia ambruk. Mencium dinginnya lantai rumah ini.

"Hyung! G, gwenchana?" teriakku histeris, kuangkat tubuhnya dalam pangkuanku dengan susah payah. Aku dapat melihat jelas bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah dan baju tebalnya, kusentuh keningnya yang panas. Dia pasti sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya. "Minumlah, hyung! Palli!" kuangkat kepalanya mendekati leher jenjangku. Kusingkap helai rambut yang mengganggunya.

"Akh..." pekikku tertahan ketika taring-taring miliknya menembus kulitku. Tampak jelas Siwon hyung menikmati setiap tetes darah yang ia hisap dari leherku. Wajah pucatnya berangsur-angsur cerah, membuat semua rasa sakitku menghilang seketika. Ia menarik taringnya lalu menatapku menyesal.

"Mianhae, Babykyu membuatmu kembali kesakitan karenaku," ujarnya menyesal, aku menggeleng kecil.

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku untuk hal seperti ini, Hyung. Memberikan nyawaku untukmu hyung, aku bersedia..." ucapanku terpotong ketika telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku.

"Shireo, jangan pernah bilang seperti itu. Kau akan hidup sampai kakek-kakek tua yang jelek.." potong Siwon cepat, dia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Aku yang semula cemberut ikut tertawa lepas, namun tawaku terhenti ketika Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibirnya melumat bibirku lembut, Saling bertukar saliva.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae," bisiknya tepat ditelingaku setelah kami berhenti berciuman. Aku tersenyum geli ketika desah nafasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"Nado, Hyung..."

"Mian, Hyung. Aku tak bisa menemui sesering dulu," ujarku menyesal sembari menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia tersenyum maklum, penuh paksa.

"Arra, kau pasti ditahan oleh Leeteuk hyung ya? Apa dia sudah tahu dengan keadaanku?" tanyanya bernada miris. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng, walaupun memang itulah kenyataannya. Leeteuk hyung telah mengetahui keadaan Siwon yang merupakan vampire tak murni. Tapi aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya hanya karena aku merupakan keturunan pemburu vampire. Aku dan Siwon hyung saling mencintai dan itu bukan kesalahan. Bukan kesalahan. Karena aku mencintainya jauh sebelum Siwon hyung menjadi vampire. Bukan kesalahan, kan?

"Kita harus berpisah, BabyKyu," gumam Siwon mengagetkan aku dari lamunan putus asaku. Aku menatap wajah pucatnya tak percaya, kenapa dia harus menyerah? Apakah dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?

"Kau membenciku, Hyung? Kau tak mencintaiku lagi dan memilih menyerah?" tanyaku dengan mata.. yah aku membencinya... berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya refleks menyentuh kedua pipiku lembut, dia tersenyum perih padaku.

"Ani, aku akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu, BabyKyu. Tapi keadaan yang tak memungkinkan..." kugenggam tangannya erat. Aku mencoba tersenyum walau lelehan air mata mulai membasahi tangannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini, menjauh dari semua beban yang membelenggu kita, hyung. Kita akan memulai hidup baru, nama baru, rumah mungil untuk kita tempati, kebun kecil dibelakang. Kita tanami berbagai sayuran yang aku benci, lalu bunga di halaman rumah kita. Ayo pergi, Hyung... aku sungguh tak tahan," ujarku sesenggukan. Dia ikut menangis dalam diam.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin pergi, Babykyu?" tanyanya memastikan, aku mengangguk penuh yakin. "Kita pergi sekarang, kajja!" Siwon hyung menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri dan bergerak keluar dari rumah mungil yang menjadi saksi bisu di tiap pertemuan kami.

Siwon hyung menarik tubuhku melewati pintu belakang lalu menyusuri cepat hutan belantara yang menampilkan pohon-pohon lebat menjulang tinggi. Detak jantungku berpacu cepat seiring deru nafasku berubah menjadi pendek-pendek. Siwon hyung tetap menarik tubuhku cepat, tak memerdulikan lenganku atau wajahku yang tergores ranting pohon hingga berdarah. Hidung vampirenya seperti tak berfungsi mencium bau darahku. Kami terus berlari, hingga sebuah tembakan menembus dedaunan tepat disampingku. Siwon hyung mengehentikan larinya lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya sembari merapikan poni rambutku yang acak-acakan, aku mengangguk kecil.

Dor! Crash!

Mataku membulat ketika sebuah peluru perak menembus bahu kanannya. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas erangannya menahan luka yang takkan pernah sembuh. Dengan cekatan aku menggigit kaus-ku hingga membentuk lembaran panjang dan dibalutkan pada luka Siwon.

"Ssh, gwenchanayo. Hyung pasti bisa melewatinya. Bertahanlah, Hyung," ujarku menyemangati walau air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Dia mengangguk yakin.

"Siwon! Dimana kalian! Kembalikan Cho Kyuhyun kami! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak seorang namja yang kuyakin adalah suara Leeteuk Hyung. Aku segera mendorong tubuh Siwon, menyuruhnya untuk kembali berlari.

"Lari, hyung. Kita harus lari!" ucapku menarik Siwon yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya, menahan perih yang tak berkesudahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghadapi kakakmu?" usulnya tapi cepat-cepat aku menggeleng.

"Tak bisa, Leeteuk hyung pasti membawa yang lain untuk memburumu. Kau tak mungkin bisa melawannya, kita hanya bisa berlari. Ayo Hyung!" teriakku emosional, dia mengangguk kecil lalu mulai menarikku. Sayang, langkah kami terhenti ketika seorang namja bertubuh tegap menghadang kami dengan shotgun-nya.

"Kembalikan Kyuhyun kepada kami dan kami akan melepasmu, Cho Kyuhyun," pinta Changmin-namja bertubuh tegap- itu tegas sekaligus dingin. Siwon melirik padaku, aku menggeleng sembari sembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. Siwon kembali menatap Changmin dengan senyum dinginnya.

"Dia tak menginginkan untuk kembali ke kelompokmu, Changmin-ssi. Dia hanya ingin bersamaku," jawab Siwon menolak. Changmin mulai menampilkan seringai mengerikan yang biasa ia suguhkan ketika memburu vampire. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau bodoh jika bisa melewatiku, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujarnya sebelum akhirnya menembakkan peluru perak melalui shotgunnya tepat di jantung Kyuhyun. Untungnya Siwonmampu menghindar, namun lengannya sedikit tergores karena melindungiku.

"Kyu..." lirihku tertahan ketika melihat darah yang menetes di lengannya. Dia melirikku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana, hanya luka kecil," ujarnya. Mata merahnya kembali waspada ketika Leeteuk hyung, Hangeng hyung dan Kangin hyung datang mengepung kami. Aku yang ketakutan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo kembali!" teriak Leeteuk meminta namun aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tanganku berusaha mengambil handgun dari kantong celanaku dan mengarahkan kepada Leeteuk hyung. Tanganku gemetar hebat namun aku sudah bertekad untuk melindungi orang yang paling kucintai, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho... Kyuhyun... beraninya kau?" geramnya penuh amarah bercampur kaget melihatku siap menembak Leeteuk hyung.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku terpaksa, sungguh aku tak ingin kalian membunuh Siwon hyung. Aku mencintainya, hyung. Jebalyo..." ujarku gemetar, bulir-bulir air mata itu terus menerus keluar dari kelopak mataku. Kulihat perubahan wajah Leeteuk yang semula mengeras mulai melembut. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan senyum pedihnya. Berusaha menyentuh wajahku.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah?" tanya Leeteuk hyung pelan padaku, aku mengangguk kecil. "Pergilah," perintahnya membuatku kaget. Leeteuk hyung membiarkanku pergi?

"Andweyo!" potong Changmin tak terima, Leeteuk menatap Changmin tajam. "Aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun! Bukankah hyung menjanjikan padaku agar aku bisa menikah dengannya setelah membunuh Siwon dan membawa pulang Kyuhyun?" tanya Chanmin tak puas. Wajahnya memerah kesal.

"Tapi kenyataannya dongsaengku mencintai Kyuhyun, dan Siwon mencintai dongsaengku, Changmin-ah! Bisakah kau menerima kenyataan itu?" teriak Leeteuk membelaku. Aku menatap wajah hyungku penuh terima kasih. Dia benar-benar hyung yang sangat mengerti aku.

"Tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskannya kepada tetua, hyung? mereka pasti murka padamu," tanya Hangeng hyung membuka suara. Leeteuk hyung menatap Hangeng hyung dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan.

"Biar aku yang mengatasinya. Siwon-ah jaga Kyuhyun-ku baik-baik," ujar Leeteuk hyung pada Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, hyung. aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun baik-baik,"

"Pergilah,"

Dor!

Mataku membulat tak percaya, begitu pula dengan Leeteuk hyung. Kutahan tubuh Siwon yang ambruk setelah peluru perak itu mengenai jantungnya. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras mengenai wajah pucatnya. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Ssa...rang..," lirihnya melemah membuat nafasku tercekat. Jarinya meraih tanganku yang menahan tubuhnya lalu mulai menulis sepatah kata perpisahan. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian matanya menutup dan tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menjadi debu.

"Andweyo, Hyung! Gajima! Jebalyo! Hyung!" teriakku histeris, namun tak ada respon darinya. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya benar-benar berubah menjadi debu aku tetap berteriak histeris. Leeteuk hyung yang ada dibelakangku segera menoleh kebelakang menatap Changmin dengan garang.

"Kenapa kau membunuh..."

Dor.

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Ya, aku menembak kepalaku sendiri. Toh, apa gunanya jika Siwon hyung tak ada disampingku di dunia? Dia lah nafasku, dan dia pergi menghentikan nafasku. Aku harus menggapai udara yang ia bawa bukan?

"Kyuhyun! Andweee! Kyuhyun! Sadarlah!" teriak Leeteuk mengangkat tubuhku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"A, Aku... a..kan me..nyusul..nya hy...yung," dan detik selanjutnya pandanganku menggelap, detak jantungku berhenti saat itu juga.

Siwon Hyung, kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya bukan?

Tentu, karena takdirku untuk bersamamu.


End file.
